


his

by amaelamin



Series: ot6 tumblr prompts [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: from these prompts:OT6- The members physically/verbally expressing their gratitude towards Hakyeon for guiding them both as VIXX and as friends/lovers. I can't think of anything super specific I'd like, but maybe manly man Hyuk saying "I love you, hyung" sincerely without turning it into a joke afterwards? Thx thx thxOT6 road trip to a private? beach. Also, not canon I suppose, but no one giving any craps about getting a tan and just laying out in the open sun, glistening and gleaming. Mmm. Extra love for sunscreen used as a repeated and obvious excuse to touch each other all over. ;))) Mild, moderate or super smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a reminder that hongbin cannot swim, hence the other members acting as rafts

Sanghyuk sticks his head out of the rolled-down car window, wind blasting his face and whipping his hair into crazy shapes – he can feel someone’s hand grab the back of his shirt the same moment Hakyeon starts yelling at him to put his head and other parts back inside the car, but the laughter bubbles out of him too irresistibly at the warm sunshine on his skin and the breathless feel of freedom they’re racing towards. He takes a deep breath and howls, long and passionate (and wobbly, the road they’re on isn’t paved all that well) and in the side mirror he can see Hakyeon glancing back at him in a mix of exasperation and fondness from behind the wheel.

The hand pulls him back inside the car – Hongbin – and Sanghyuk can see his laughter mirrored in Hongbin’s grin.

“Stupid,” Taekwoon throws over his shoulder from the passenger seat, though his eyes are soft. “Let’s not get pulled over by traffic police before we’re even halfway there, okay?”

“No fun,” Sanghyuk mutters back, smiling, Jaehwan’s fingers playing with Sanghyuk’s hair from where he’s sitting in the backseat and Wonsik’s deep voice quietly humming along to the song he’s listening to – touch and sound and comfort and peace, peace, peace.

*

They reach the beach a few hours before sundown – it’s still hot and bright and the water looks amazing, and it takes all their self-control not to just strip down and run straight into the sea. Hongbin passes out the two bottles of sunscreen from his pack and it’s not long before they have their hands very  helpfully all over one another – Jaehwan paying careful attention to covering every inch of Hongbin’s abs and Sanghyuk telling Hakyeon very seriously that if Hakyeon doesn’t allow Sanghyuk to put sunscreen on Hakyeon’s nipples they’re going to burn too; Wonsik’s fingers spread over Taekwoon’s pale skin and cheeks lightly pink at the slick slide of his hand over Taekwoon’s bare chest.

“I don’t think you need to put sunscreen down there, hyung,” Hongbin eventually tells Jaehwan with a straight face, or as straight as it can be with one of Jaehwan’s hands down Hongbin’s board shorts.

“Really?” Jaehwan’s sincere concern is Oscar-worthy. “Better just to make sure. What if _it_ burns-”

Hongbin shoves him away playfully and Jaehwan collides into Hakyeon who grabs him firmly by the waist. “Your turn.”

Jaehwan shudders in delight and anticipation.

Sanghyuk splatters the sunscreen onto Wonsik’s back and starts giggling manically at the obscene picture the streaks of white make, until Wonsik’s complaining gets too loud to ignore and Hongbin takes pity on him by smoothing it out in long gentle strokes that deepen the pink in Wonsik’s cheeks to a fetching red; Taekwoon squirts too much sunscreen onto Sanghyuk’s chest and stomach and dissolves into laughing helplessly at how Sanghyuk ends up looking like he’s coated in a fine layer of white paint no matter how much they try to even it out over the rest of him.

Sunscreen foreplay done, the six of them throw themselves into the cool water.

The beach isn’t deserted but there’s hardly anyone now it’s nearly the tail-end of summer – nights coming earlier and colder, and seaside fairs beginning to dwindle; but for now the sun is still warm and the light still bright though Wonsik can already feel the pull of the deep green forest to the west of the beach, and he knows the others can too. Earth and trees and small living things, paws striking the rich damp soil and thick fur guarding against the nightchill – his teeth ache slightly, longing to lengthen.

Hongbin wraps his arms a little tighter around Wonsik’s shoulders, sensing his distraction.

“Soon,” he murmurs in Wonsik’s ear, and Wonsik gives himself a little shake before continuing to swim, Hongbin clinging close to his back for safety.

Floating and swimming alternates with laying on the sand in a messy pile and soaking up the sun, the heat seeping into their bones and muscles and drawing out every last bit of tension and tiredness, leaving only calm and contentment in its wake. Hongbin’s lips are a lazy breath away from Hakyeon’s before Taekwoon throws sand at them and pretends not to see the glares sent his way.

“Jealous,” Wonsik pronounces sagely, and Jaehwan rolls on top of Taekwoon to obligingly kiss him too as consolation, Taekwoon fighting hard to get away until he resigns himself to his fate and surrenders to Jaehwan, small smile left playing about his mouth when Jaehwan finally pulls away in victory. Mouth on mouth, tongues sliding together, the sweet taste of full kiss-swollen lips; Sanghyuk welcomes the cool water washing over him when they all run back into the sea together, the image of his hyungs together vying with the sun to heat his blood.

One hour later with water-slick skin and all the excuses to touch, wide smiles and raucous laughter, and Hakyeon’s heart feels so full it might nearly burst.

He looks at his boys – _his_ , in every sense of the word, and there’s none of the fatigue he’s been used to seeing for the past few months lining their faces. If it’s this easy to leave all the stress behind, Hakyeon thinks, then he’s going to smuggle them away like this every two or three months no matter what. Taekwoon floats by him like a serene iceberg, unsinkable and solid, until Hakyeon tickles him underwater and Taekwoon capsizes spluttering.

“Hyung,” he suddenly feels arms slide around him from behind, and hears the honey grin in the voice without having to see it. “I think you need to help me put on more sunscreen. It’s all washed off.”

“Really?” Hakyeon answers, treading water and trying not to laugh. “But the sun’s about to go down.”

They all turn their heads to silently watch the sun slowly sinking down into the sea at Hakyeon’s words – it’s true. Orange and pink are blooming tentatively on the horizon, and Jaehwan hugs Hakyeon closer; Hakyeon can feel Jaehwan’s heartbeat quicken against his back.

“Thank you for this, hyung,” Jaehwan says, low and soft into Hakyeon’s ear, and Jaehwan doesn’t have to explain what he means.

They swim for the shore, Wonsik racing Sanghyuk to be the first back and giving Hongbin over to Taekwoon to look after and tow behind him like a little tugboat until the water is shallow enough for him to walk.

Dinner first – then the forest.

*

The change is always disorienting for the first few minutes – four legs when your brain can for the moment only remember how to walk on two, and the sharpened sensory feedback assaulting every nerve; smells, sounds, different sight, and _strength_ – Sanghyuk gulps in air, shaking himself and centring his consciousness within the new body; fur, muzzle, teeth, paws, and power, speed, instinct. Wonsik throws his head back and soon the forest is alight with the sound of six howling wolves, feeling themselves fall back into a very clear and simple hierarchy that needs no explanation and feels like the rightest thing in the world – the youngest member of the pack at the bottom but not the _last_ , and their leader and alpha at the head.

Sanghyuk trusts Hakyeon with all his heart, and he knows that isn’t just the wolf talking. The rest of them are watching Hakyeon attentively to follow his lead and it’s always been the same whether human or wolf; Hakyeon leads, and they all follow. Sanghyuk knows no other alpha, no other leader.

Hakyeon bounds off and the chase is on.

They run for the sheer exhilarating joy of it, of feeling the freedom of the wolf underneath the moon and its irresistible pull. They follow Hakyeon through the forest, up almost to the edge of the sea cliff and back down, over fallen logs and under trees centuries old, listening and smelling and seeing and knowing that that night they’re due for the soundest sleep they’ve had in months. They run till their lungs are burning and the heat is coming off them in waves, but it’s the kind of true, honest burn that they’ve all been craving to feel for too long. Nothing else matters now but the wolf and one another.

Taekwoon builds a small fire later, hours later, next to the tree they’d stashed their clothes under, and they huddle together next to it as the flames light the sweat shining on their naked limbs. The instinct of the wolf is still in Sanghyuk’s veins and he makes sure he bares his stomach submissively to Hakyeon, who lays a warm approving hand on it, the other holding Wonsik who’s wrapped himself around Hakyeon.

Their hearts are still pounding. It will take some time before they calm down.

“I love you, hyung,” Sanghyuk says, because there can’t be anything but honesty under the wolf moon; Wonsik tightens his arms around Hakyeon in agreement. “This trip was perfectly timed.”

“I know,” Hakyeon murmurs, and there’s still a trace of a growl in his voice. “I always look after what’s mine.”

Sanghyuk reaches up and hesitates a second before he kisses Hakyeon, and it’s only moments before a soft moan is heard behind them, boys shifting and melding back together as Hakyeon and Sanghyuk kiss and they all reach out for one another. Wonsik demands his alpha’s attention next and Sanghyuk relaxes back into Taekwoon’s arms, blindly seeking out his mouth, blood racing and instinct flaring. They enjoy one another – blunt-tooth bites and gasps and wet mouths and insistent hands and always a welcoming pair of arms, soft and gentle or harder and rougher without judgement. Sanghyuk’s never felt so safe, so loved, so wanted –

Hakyeon has Hongbin moaning in his lap, Wonsik and Jaehwan both with at least one hand on him and Taekwoon pressing kisses down his neck; worshipped, as he should be –

They lock eyes and Hakyeon smiles.

“Come here, Sanghyuk.”

*


End file.
